


the way you know me, for where you know me

by craquaria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Smut, and I love her???, cracker is tiny and timid, foreplay is important gays!, this has been on my laptop for a while so its kinda outdated but lets roll with it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craquaria/pseuds/craquaria
Summary: loosely inspired by cracker saying ‘i just did a look i know for a fact aquaria’s never done… it’s called being on top’ in ep 2.I’ve seen some people on tumblr have been requesting non-AU or M/M smut so ya boi is delivering!





	the way you know me, for where you know me

**Author's Note:**

> drag names and occasional boy names used, she/her for when they’re in drag and he/him used after they de-drag because why not, it worked better in my brain like that. i hate re-reading my own writing too much so if there's any typos please let me know and i can fix them!!

Aquaria, The Vixen, and Miz Cracker were backstage listening to upbeat music to hype them up for tonight. The three of them were all painting their faces as they prepared for the viewing party for the second episode of Season 10. After the drama that ensued on the first episode, it was important for them to let the public know that they were still friends. Drag race fans were _notorious_ for attacking queens for small bits of ‘drama’ on a partially scripted and _heavily_ edited reality TV show.

A knocking at the door caused the painting queens to turn around simultaneously.

“Come in!” The Vixen shouted in the direction of the door while Aquaria grabbed her phone to turn the music down to a more acceptable volume.  

“Girls, I’m so sorry this is late notice,” the man’s voice was serious albeit slightly worrisome, “We’re having issues with the lighting, and the projector just isn’t cooperating with us.” He put his hand to his forehead, wiping away the sweat from the heated red skin.

All three queen’s faces dropped at the news.

“So, the viewing party isn’t going on anymore?” Aquaria questioned. The Vixen rolled her eyes at Aquaria being oblivious to the situation… _as usual_.

“No shit,” The Vixen said to Aquaria, jokingly. “Guess we’ve got the night off then girls!” Vixen laughed it off, even though it was obvious she was slightly pissed off.

After packing up their things, Aquaria pulled out her phone.

_@aquariaofficial: so sorry the #DragRace viewing party won’t be happing tonight, problem with the power at the venue!_

She added a sad emoji and a heart before sending the tweet. Cracker and Vixen followed suit and updated fans on their social medias.

When the queens emerged from the club, the sky was clear, and the sun was just starting to make its descent into the horizon. The golden light from the sky illuminated the streets as they walked back to their nearby hotel.

“Actually, lowkey glad I don’t have to spend all night in drag, I’m fucking exhausted,” The Vixen laughed as she walked along side Aquaria and Cracker.

“That’s because you use all your energy fighting, Miss Thing,” Aquaria joked, referencing their time filming Drag Race.

“Alright, alright, girls. I thought we’d had enough with poking the bear,” Cracker joined in on the fun.

The Vixen and Aquaria had tough times during Drag Race, but easily made amends throughout the season and apologised to each other. They actually found it pretty funny looking back at how much they butted heads, so enjoyed joking about it.

When they entered the hotel foyer, The Vixen let Cracker and Aquaria know that she was going to head back to her room to relax for the night.

The foyer was light, and thankfully it was relatively empty. A few passing faces either loved the view of queens in half drag, or they hated it. Either way, the girls didn’t really care, they were used to getting mixed reactions and attention from strangers.

“Cracker, do you wanna head back to my room with me? There’s no point in us both being sat alone in different rooms to watch the next episode,” Aquaria motioned to her hotel room door, hoping her friend didn’t pick up on her nervous rambling. It was common knowledge that Aquaria wasn’t good at forming sentences at the best of times but being around Cracker made that ten times worse.

“Yeah, sure girl,” Aquaria could see the flecks of caramel in Cracker’s eyes light up when she offered to spend the evening together. Swiping her key card, Aquaria held the door open to let the older queen enter before her.

The monochromatic beiges of the hotel room were soothing to the eyes. With travelling across America, a lot of the time they were forced into cheap, tiny hotels. This was one of the rare times they got a decent place to stay for the night. Maybe the club’s technical difficulties were a blessing in disguise.

Both queens put down their bags before Aquaria settled down on the bed, still in half-drag.

“I’m gonna need a shower to get this fucking half-an-inch-thick layer of makeup off my face,” Cracker groaned, running her fingers through her brunet hair. Aquaria just nodded understandingly and let her friend go and shower.

Stepping into the shower, Cracker let the hot water cleanse her body and made quick work of removing the makeup. Cracker admired the mix of colours that ran off her face and circled the drain.

In the main room, Aquaria was sat on the bed trying to occupy herself. For some reason, she was feeling oddly anxious and she knew it was to do with the fact she was likely spending the whole night with Cracker. The 22-year-old took deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves.

Aquaria was soon pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of her friend re-entering the room, now clean-faced. Cracker’s hair was still and messy, and he had the towel tied around his waist. Reaching down to pick up his bag, he felt Aquaria’s eyes on him.

“What are you looking at?” Cracker’s soft voice was quiet as he subconsciously covered his torso with his arms. He was insecure as a boy, especially when he noticed people looking at him.

“You, silly,” she said it matter-of-factly, but the slight flirty undertones still made Miz Cracker blush. Aquaria’s eyes followed a single bead of water that was making its way down Cracker’s toned back before it was absorbed by the towel. She immediately turned her head the other way, trying to draw her attention to something else.

Aquaria took out her laptop and brought up the livestream of VH1. She slid the laptop into the middle of the bed so they could both view it.

“The episode will be on soon, I’m just gonna shower too,” Aquaria said before picking up her bag and making her way to the en suite bathroom.

Cracker waited for Aquaria to disappear behind the door before dropping his towel and pulling on a t-shirt along with his briefs. He decided to forgo trousers as the hotel room was already relatively warm.

Cracker relaxed on the bed and decided to go on his phone whilst waiting. He loved interacting with fans on social media as much as possible, even with the hectic schedule.

                                                                                      ***

Aquaria entered wearing a low neck sleeveless top and a pair of Adidas track pants. He looked up to see Cracker on the bed. He had pulled his hair back into a sleek manbun.

“Someone’s made themselves comfortable,” Aquaria eyed the man, silently cursing how effortlessly attractive he looked.

“It’s just hot in here!” the older man whined, bringing his knees to his chest.

“Something’s definitely hot in here,” the taller man’s voice was low as he walked closer to the bed.

“Shut up,” Cracker placed his face into his knees to hide the blush forming on his cheeks.

Aquaria joined Cracker lounging on the bedsheets, making note of the time. It was nearing 7pm, meaning this week’s episode was about to air.

The New Yorkers failed to keep a straight face when it cut to clip of Vanessa leaving the mainstage.

“Miss Vanjie…” Aquaria mimicked the eliminated queen, silently laughing when Cracker joined in.

 “Vaaaanjie,” Cracker craned his neck in a circle as he copied.

Aquaria visibly cringes when the screen shows the previous Untucked where he accused his friend of stealing looks.

“Ugh,” Aquaria covered his face with his hand. Cracker placed a reassuring hand on his friend’s arm and let his thumb stroke across the pale skin.

“Hey, it’s alright,” Cracker nodded his head to emphasise the point, “we’ve spoken about this before, no hard feelings.” Aquaria nodded and let out a sigh. Aquaria looked back at the screen after noticing it had cut to Cracker’s confessional. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw the bowtie and pale blue shirt combo. It was a dorky and cute look, which Aquaria thought was rather fitting for Cracker’s personality.

 _‘…it’s called being on top’_ sounded the laptop.

“Oh, so now you think I can’t be on top?” Aquaria questioned with a challenging glint in his eye. The question was only half joking.

“Please, the only vers you are is _Versace_ ,” Cracker quoted Aquaria’s joke and tried to supress the butterflies in his stomach that came when their eyes met.

“That doesn’t mean I can’t be _on top_ ,” he emphasised the last words, shifting closer to Cracker. As his heart rate begun to increase, Miz Cracker cursed how Aquaria could make his body react so easily.

“Is that so, Gio?” The New Yorkers had been made flirtatious passing comments whenever possible but neither knew if the deeper feelings behind those moments were mutual. “And what are you gonna do? Prove me wrong?”

Aquaria gulped at the use of his boy name. He hesitated before deciding to test his luck and straddled Cracker’s lap. Aquaria’s heart was beating so hard he could hear the thumps in his ears. They were both focused on each other, taking in small details of the intimate moment. By this point, they had completely drowned out the sound of the laptop, only being able to hear each other’s breathing and the sounds of their own hearts.

“Max. Tell me you don’t want this,” Aquaria’s voice was quiet, but the meaning behind the words rang in the older queen’s ears.

There had been a growing tension between the two queens since they had wrapped up filming the show. They had shared glances that were too long to be considered platonic anymore, and the jokes they had made together were bordering seriousness.

“You-,” Cracker gulped, “you know we can’t.”

“Tell me,” Aquaria repeated as he inched his face closer and stroked the short hairs on the back of his friend’s neck. Cracker’s eyes kept darting down to see plump, pink lips.

He decided that he’d had enough of the games.

“Fuck it,” the words were mere whispers as he let his lips collide with Aquaria’s. Months of build-up had led to this moment, and he was hungry for it. Wandering hands made their way over each other’s bodies as they thrived on each other’s energy.  

Aquaria let his tongue poke out a little, asking for more from Cracker. The older queen happily obliged, letting their tongues meet. Aquaria’s fingers continued to toy with the baby hairs at the base of Cracker’s neck as he leaned further into the kiss. The black-haired man closed his bite down on Cracker’s lip, causing a low moan to slip out. Aquaria ran his tongue over the bottom lip to sooth the soft skin.

“Wait,” Aquaria pulls back from the kiss, leaving them both breathless.

“Are you okay? Did I do something wrong? I’m sor-,” Cracker voice wavered as he began to ramble. The last thing he wanted to do was to make the younger queen uncomfortable.

“No no, it’s fine, it’s just,” Aquaria pauses, reaching over to pick up his bag, “thought we woul- or that we might need a couple things if this is… going any further.” He tried to piece his words together correctly, hoping to not ruin the moment.

Cracker let out a deep breath, feeling relieved. However, once the realisation settled in, he felt the blood rush to his cheeks. Just the idea of it sent a stirring to his lower abdomen.

“I cannot fucking believe you,” Cracker laughs under his breath as Aquaria retrieves a small bottle of lube along with a few condoms.

“Can’t blame me for being wishful,” he winked. Cracker thought the small action was adorable; he shook his head as he leant forward to take Aquaria’s lips in his for a small kiss.

Cracker eyed the plump skin of Aquaria’s thighs as he slid his track pants and briefs off. He smiled to himself before removing his own shirt.

Aquaria quickly shut his laptop and slide it off the bed, ignoring the thud when it hit the carpeted floor.

The pale man crawled back up the bed as Cracker squeezed the small bottle, letting the clear liquid cover the tops of his pointer and middle finger. Aquaria lifted one of his legs to straddle his lover once more.

Cracker used one of his lubricated fingers to slowly massage the outer part of Aquaria’s entrance. Allowing the muscles to relax, he softly inserts one of his fingers, eliciting a hum from the twink. Aquaria kissed down the side of Cracker’s neck as the older queen continued to penetrate him, adding an extra finger. The subtle groans coming from Aquaria only spurred Cracker on.

Aquaria reached for one of the condoms, indicating that he was ready. His hands were careful as he pulled the material down Cracker’s thighs, letting his semi-erect penis out. Aquaria smirked as he pulled open the wrapper and pulled out the latex. Aquaria’s soft hands clasped around Cracker’s dick, letting it become fully erect before rolling the condom down it.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Cracker knew it definitely wasn’t Aquaria’s first time, but he still wanted to be make sure they were both 100% ready.  Neither one of them were massively into hook-up culture, so there was an unspoken bond between them in this moment.

Aquaria nodded, biting his bottom lip slightly before lowering himself onto Cracker. The older man grabbed the base of his dick to guide it in, feeling the tightness surround it. When the skin of Aquaria’s thighs met Cracker’s, both of them let out a sigh. Cracker’s hands wandered to Aquaria’s hips, helping to aid his lover’s movements.

Cracker used the pad of his thumb to spread the precum over the head of Aquaria’s dick teasingly before wrapping his fingers around the girth. Aquaria’s song-like moans got louder as Cracker slowly teased his dick.

The younger man spread his legs further apart as Cracker’s hips thrusted up to meet the pale skin. The slapping sound of their thighs meeting got louder as Cracker thrusted up harder, gripping onto Aquaria’s sides for leverage.

Aquaria placed his hands on to Cracker’s chest, pushing him to lean back. Cracker complied, leaning back on his elbows, and using his forearms to support himself. The brunet watched as Aquaria took charge in riding him. The sight of the younger man’s hips was hypnotising. 

Aquaria continued to ride Cracker, sliding back and forth on his dick. He wanted to put on a show for Cracker, biting his lip as he let Cracker fill him up. Aquaria was more vocal; letting small moans and whines creep out, along with a few expletives. 

Aquaria leant forward, placing a few broken kisses on Cracker’s lips before trailing more kisses down his neck. The hot breaths tickled Cracker’s neck and Aquaria’s moans graced the shell of Cracker’s ear, encouraging him to keep going.

Their faces were close, hot breaths tickling each other’s skin. Cracker could tell that Aquaria was getting close to orgasm; his whines were getting increasingly often and harder to contain. He was breathing hard, and with every deep exhale, he moaned slightly.

Aquaria sat upright and grabbed his dick and stroked it, squeezing it slightly as his grip approached the soft pink head. With a few most thrusts from the man under him, the tip of Aquaria’s cock was releasing cum. Aquaria’s head tilted back as her loudest moans came from deep within her chest.  Cracker groaned as he felt the heat of the liquid fall onto his chest and abdomen.

“Fuck,” Aquaria’s voice was quiet and drawn out as his penis continued to subtly twitch for a few seconds.

The white beads spattered across Cracker’s toned abs. The brunet slowed his hips, allowing Aquaria to come down from his orgasm. Aquaria laid on the bed, giving himself a minute to catch his breath.

Cracker sat up and grabbed his earlier discarded towel, wiping it across his midsection to clean it. Soon, there was a hand on his chest again, pushing him to lie down again.

Aquaria’s long fingers stroked the sides of Cracker’s dick as he removed the condom before throwing it behind his shoulder. They didn’t care where it landed as Aquaria was eager to please the shorter man, and Cracker could tell this by the darkness in Aquaria’s eyes.

His tongue caressed the salty head, whilst his talented hands worked the lower shaft. A drop of saliva fell from Aquaria’s lips and rolled down the side of Cracker’s dick. Aquaria moved his hand up and jerked a couple of times before bringing his face closer to it once again.

Aquaria brought his tongue to the base of the penis, slowly dragging it upwards. The wet tip of his tongue made sure to trace along the protruding veins as it made its way to the slit in the head. His almost-black eyes kept deliberate elongated eye contact with the golden-brown eyes of the man in front of him. Opening the entrance to his mouth wider, he slowly took the tip deeper, lowering his head down to allow the rest of the dick to enter. A low groan escaped Crackers throat when he felt the back of Aquaria’s throat.

Cracker ran his fingers through thick black hair, involuntarily tugging when the younger man would move his head in a particular way. 

“I’m gonna…” Cracker warned Aquaria, pulling on his hair. Aquaria didn’t stop his motions. Cracker’s breaths quickened and his abdominal muscles visibly flexed.  The tip of Cracker’s dick hit the back of Aquaria’s throat once, _twice_ , and then he was cumming. Aquaria kept the head of the penis in his mouth, massaging the base of the dick as the streams of cum coated his tongue.

His hips jutted off the bed slightly as he finished. Aquaria swallowed and poked his tongue out, showing Cracker his now empty mouth.

“Not bad for someone who _isn’t on top_ ,” Aquaria joked. Cracker just hummed and smiled at him.

***

After redressing himself, Aquaria cuddled up behind Cracker on the bed, bringing his arm over his lover’s torso. Cracker turned over to face Aquaria. They shared a comfortable silence with each other for a few moments.

“Hey,” Aquaria broke the silence.

“Hi,” Cracker let out a laugh,

“Why are you laughing at me,” Aquaria feigned annoyance and pouted.

“Nothing, I just-,” Cracker took a second to think, “I’m just happy that tonight happened, I guess.”

“You big softie,” Aquaria rolled his eyes as he poked fun at the older man, “I’m glad it happened too.”

Aquaria rested his head on Cracker’s shoulder and sighed. He could tell that the younger one was tired.

“Goodnight, Gio.” Cracker kissed the top of Aquaria’s head before they both fell into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I delayed posting this because I spend way too long going through r/rpdrcringe. Ok werk. comments are being moderated for personal reasons. also im sorry if you got baited into thinking this would be top!aquaria. i could NEVER write that lmao. also, may have a multichapter fic being planned now that i've finished uni for the year!!! keep ur onions peeled!


End file.
